Rising Suns and Dying Stars
by WhiteDragon354
Summary: Sunako. Kyohei. The guys. Someone Moving out, who? when? why? New guy maybe? or was it the fight? Bad summary, i know.
1. A Swirl in the Dark

**Hey I thank you guys for coming and looking at this p.o.s story I have been mulling on for a whole three hours now. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Sunako is my hero (and Kyohei ain't bad either) she is so cool and I really don't think she kicks enough stupid girl A$$ in the manga. WOOT GO SUNAKO! Noi is cool too, but she can't compete with the Queen of Darkness.**

Chapter one:

The mansion was still as Kyohei slammed the front door. The other guys had been dragged dancing by the vicious pack of females they called girlfriends, this left Kyohei all by his alone. Not alone, he had to remind himself; Sunako was home.

Kyohei kicked off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen; he was hungry. It had been a long Sunday; Kyohei had once again been fired. What pissed him off the most was that they had waited until after dinnertime to fire him! Fried shrimp danced in his head as he stepped into the dark kitchen.

"What the hell," thought Kyohei as he touched the cold stove. He had called Sunako and left a message that he wanted hot shrimp when he got home or else! Kyohei numbered off the possibilities, he knew Sunako didn't think he was going to meet up with the others (Noi had asked if Sunako and Kyohei wanted to make up the fifth couple and had received a violent "NO!" from both parties, in perfect unison. Ranmaru was later clouted when he stated offhandedly that Kyohei just wanted to be alone with Sunako)

Kyohei grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed towards Sunako's room to see what was up. Music flooded the hall as Kyohei neared the lair of the beast. So that is what the hell she was doing! Sunako was listening to some freakin' American band while he was starving of hunger!

_Pick me up  
Been bleeding too long  
Right here, right now  
I'll stop it somehow_

I will make it go away  
Can't be here no more  
Seems this is the only way  
I will soon be gone 

Kyohei didn't know all of the words but the lyrics suited his dark housemate, more than he ever than he thought possible. Sunako's door was wide open spilling a freaky block of dim light on the floor; the light, he guessed, from Sunako's covered lamps.

The song played on as Kyohei propped himself in the doorframe. He watched as the girl ran back and forth carrying pieces of cloth. Kyohei's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he realized what on earth Sunako was doing; Was Sunako picking out an outfit? No, not Sunako, wait… she was!

_Now I see the times they change  
Leaving us, it seems so strange  
I am hoping I can find  
Where to leave my hurt behind  
All the shit I seem to take  
All alone I seem to break _

00000

Sunako couldn't stay in her pajamas much longer, no matter how much she loved the little skulls sited all over her bottoms. She was twirling to her mirror (very un-Sunako-like) when she saw the brightest of the creatures of the light occupying her doorway. The scene was near priceless; considering Kyohei had frozen with the pop half way to his mouth. The beverage was rolling down his shirt without a blink of realization from the wearer.

Sunako put the satiny black corset number in front of her and modeled it for the mirror, she almost smiled as she heard the can hit the floor and roll into the hall, he was so gonna clean that up. A filmy black and white top was next, it had a tight bodice and the sleeves were a billowing cut.

"What do you think?" she asked not turning from the mirror.

"Ummm…" said Kyohei, still in shock

He was thoroughly confused when Sunako nodded decisively, like he had actually said something helpful. Skirts, pants and dresses erupted out of a dresser to Kyohei's right, effectively scaring the crap out of him.

"Sunako," Kyohei turned now to address the upchucking wardrobe in the corner, "are you feeling aright?"

_Is it always black in space?  
Am I going take its place?  
Am I going to leave this race?  
(Am I going to leave this race?)  
I guess God's up in this place?  
What is it that I've become? _

A few minutes of crashes and bangs answered his query until a black streak ran across the room only to disappear into the walk-in closet. Kyohei was about to follow her, and shake the answer out of her if need be, until he saw a suspicious piece of parchment on the table. He stepped over discarded items of clothing until he reached the table.

The letter was half-covered with clothes, Kyohei picked it up to examine it closer, and it read:

Sunako,

I hope this letter finds you well. I would send you an

email time to time but I doubt you would ever check it. But

that is okay it wasn't hard to track you down. Sorry I haven't

been in touch for the past year or two, it's been really busy.

I need a favor. You know where to meet me,

be there at 9 p.m Thursday night.

Love,

Osiris.

P.S

I brought you some presents.

Kyohei almost smashed the letter but it was plucked out of his hands and tucked into the folds of a very black skirt. He noted the skirt for an instant. The song came to an end and the room became quiet as her stared at her face under the curtain of her hair.

"What the hell?" He asked, still glaring at the concealed letter.

Sunako's eyes shone in the lamplight as she grabbed her black cloak from the chair next to him. Kyohei grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave, "what the hell is going on Sunako?"

She glanced up at him as if seeing for the first time in a while, "He's back in town." Sunako flicked her gaze from the perplexed angel in front of her to the clock on the wall, silently ticking away precious seconds; "I have to get going," she whispered as she broke free and exited the room, Kyohei trailing behind her.

"I'm not letting you leave to go meet some guy, alone…at night…by yourself!"

Sunako's brisk step brought them to the door in no time, " then you plan to follow me with pop spilled all over your front?"

Kyohei looked down to see his stained shirt for the first time. "Shit," he mumbled and ran to change, but when he got back Sunako was nothing but a swirl in the night. Kyohei cursed as he stared into the blackness.

**Well that was chapter one. Yay! I hope you guys like it. I know I shouldn't be posting a new story without finishing or even updating my other story (an inuyasha fanfic.) well. I am. I kinda am a little confused about what I am gonna do with that story at the moment. That goes for my story in too (And the Fire Burns Savagely by whitedragon354.) I love 'the wallflower' and I haven't found too many stories under this category so I had to try my hand at it. Soooo, please review and tell me how I did, and if I should continue or get a day job and stop massacring a wonderful Manga series. –WD**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the manga 'the wallflower' or the band Korn. Obviously if I did I wouldn't be posting my work on a site called now would I?_**


	2. The Meeting

**WOOT! Chapter two. Wow never thought people would want another chappie! Amazing. Well not muck to say on this end of the board besides that I thank all the people (two at this point) who took the time to review! I LUV YOU GUYS! Please review to this chapter too (it will make me extra happy!) I like reviews because I don't get a lot of email and I like to hear from people. I am Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy, and HAPPY! That means I am really happy! (For the people who didn't figure it out before) I laugh tho, because I have had 38 hits on my story and only two reviewed. Sniffle.**

Chapter two:

Kyohei's breath made white puffs as he jogged down the empty street. He ignored the many eyes peeking from inside houses and businesses to stare at him; he needed to find Sunako. She thought she could lose him? Oh yeah… Yeah right is more like it! She wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. His thoughts were interrupted as screams of "Ghost!" and "Sadako!" erupted through the night. Kyohei chuckled and headed in the direction of the terrified individuals knowing that it was Sunako frightening them.

Kyohei slipped through the train door just as they clicked shut behind the dark ghost who had cleared half of the car. "You made it," said Sunako when Kyohei grabbed her shoulder. She lowered her hood and looked out of the window, "so suit yourself."

Lights flickered like fireflies as the train rattled on down the dark tunnel. Slowly, stop-by-stop, the car emptied until only a few passengers remained (those passengers stayed as far away from Sunako as they could, resulting in a very theatrical scene.) The motion of the train was a soothing one and soon Kyohei was in his own world. He was jolted out of his daydream as a black shadow moved silently to slip out of the door; leaving him to scramble out behind her.

Kyohei marveled as he watched her walk towards the street exit. The light dimmed in her wake and before her bulbs strained to stay lit. More than ever, in that moment, did he believe her 'creature of the darkness' bullshit. The street they emerged upon was in a newer business district, filled with large glass-covered skyscrapers. The tall company buildings towered above them, the streetlights added little comfort in an unknown territory for Kyohei. HE sure hoped Sunako knew where they were going. Kyohei's eyes darted back and forth, once in a while seeing a lit window or a fine tailored businessperson, hurriedly buzzing home to prepare for the next day of work. A place he wouldn't be going anytime soon, damn perverted managers.

Sunako abruptly turned down the nicest walkway Kyohei had ever seen; up she marched to a side door of the biggest building and pecked out a code on a well-concealed keypad. Kyohei's jaw dropped as the steel door opened with a pronounced click. The building was dark; soon after entering a burly man came out of nowhere and coolly shoved a gun in Sunako's face. His Japanese was choppy and a heavy accent riddled the words.

"Don't move. State your business and leave," the man frowned as he watched Kyohei's hands curl into fists, " Or I'll send you off with a lead care package."

Sunako just gazed nonchalantly at the gun in her face and pushed it aside, "I am here to see Osiris."

"What do you want with the boss," asked the man shoving the gun back in her face, "the boss sees nobody."

Sunako gave the man a depreciating glance that dripped ice cubes and pushed the gun, once again, out of her face. At this point Kyohei was weighing the pros and cons of attacking the big man while he once again had the gun in Sunako's face.

"Put the gun down Hahn, if you keep shoving it in her face like that, she is gonna kick your ass all the way back to Germany." A young slender youth with dark brown hair walked into the room without looking up from the papers he was appraising.

The burly man, Hahn, stuck the gun back in his waistband and glared at Sunako. Before anyone could blink Sunako had stalked past the bodyguard and slapped the newly arrived boy across the cheek so hard it sent his reading glasses flying across the room. Sunako glowered at the boy breathing heavily as if she was going to hit him again. Quite unsurprised, blue eyes lowered to look at the pissed female in front of him, "I missed you too."

Sunako was scooped up in a fierce hug from the youth that was, surprisingly enough, returned by Sunako. By this point Kyohei was supremely confused. Was Sunako actually hugging someone of her own free will? Was he going to have the guys drag her to the doctor's office tomorrow…no, strike that…the mental correctional center sounded better, because Sunako was defiantly not acting like, well…Sunako!

**Wow. I wrote all that in, let's see, 2 hours! YAY! I type really slowly so actually getting something typed is a big accomplishment. And, yes, I have taken typing and keyboarding classes/lessons; I just end up frustrating the teacher with my pathetic times. I type slower using the 'home row' method than I do just pecking at the keys. I can't wait for the beginning of next month because I get to hand out birthday cards! YAY, two three cards next month! Teehee! That is if I can catch the two out of the three. I might have to force the birthday card on them though, tee hee, oh well that is always fun. I like handing out cards, it makes me feel like a mailman, only without the scary dogs trying to eat me. Yup, dogs really DO try and eat the mailman! I saw one try once, and decided I never wanna be a mailperson, 'cause I like my leg. Yup. I am sorry that chapters aren't longer but I can't plan that far ahead. (Lol. I would be typing forever too.) REVIEW PLEASE! See you next chapter (maybe.) –WD**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'the wallflower' because if I did there would be a lot more dead Kyohei fangirls. Hehehehe I can always dream tho, can't I?**_


End file.
